


Talk of the town (Well, Camp. But you know what I mean)

by Scionne



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha Percy Jackson, Alpha Will Solace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Nico has a vagina, Nico has thing for cum, Omega Nico di Angelo, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Nico di Angelo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, he'll be fine, slight mindbreak, the dicc was just bomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scionne/pseuds/Scionne
Summary: In which everyone finds out Nico is a rare male Omega and suddenly the most prominent alphas decide it's the Try to Get in Nico's Pants Olympics. Also everyone is really horny. And Nico is a bit of a thirsty hoe
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Talk of the town (Well, Camp. But you know what I mean)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless smut tbh. There's some sort of plot probably if you squint hard enough. Nico is 16 here and if that makes you uncomfortable then please don't read. This will be my first fanfic here and my first fanfic ever so . . . Yeah don't expect too much
> 
> Also all omega males I write will have vaginas instead cuz the idea of strange fluids coming out of asses is a bit terrifying

It was pretty much a regular morning for one Nico di Angelo, well except he was forcing himself out of bed before one of his loud friends decided to fetch him, when suddenly Piper barged into his cabin and she saw him naked as he was about to get changed. Nevertheless, she got a whole eyefull of his Omegan vagina.

It was fucking embarassing. 

They stared at each other, like deers caught in headlights. But before Nico could even say anything Piper squeaked out a "Willwaslookingforyoubye" and ran, slamming the door behind her. The boy stood there in shock. Piper just barged in and fucking saw him butt naked. 

The nerve of this bitch

That was yesterday. Just yesterday mind you. Today as he went to get breakfast at the mess hall he already started noticing a sudden change. Campers were all staring and whispering. As he stepped across the grass campers would see him and turn to whisper to each other. They were talking about him, he was sure. It set his nerves ablaze, already triggering a fight or flight response. But it felt too different, they . . . Looked at him different. It wasn't hostile or judgy or whatever, but he couldn't quite tell exactly. Especially the guys, they all had this . . . Hunger. So fucking weird.

Breakfast was also weird. Other than the strange looks, different campers approached him as he ate. Greeting him, asking how he was. Some guys tried to sit and eat with him at his table. They were a mix of alphas and betas, sitting way too close and getting a bit too chummy for his tastes. Though a good leer made them skedaddle. He almost decided to just not eat when he caught sight of Piper, Annabeth and Reyna arriving. Nico isn't really the type to admit he's relieved to see other people but by the gods was he glad to see these three. Also he has some choice words to give Piper after yesterday. 

The raven haired demigod waves to the three girls hoping they sit at his table, and thankfully they do. Having both Annabeth and Reyna in one table give him some peace from all the people approaching him today. After some "good mornings" and "how are you's" Nico can't help but ask if they've noticed the things he's noticing. 

* * *

"-It's been so weird. Everyone's been looking at me and whispering shit", Nico huffs. Reyna looks around, "They haven't been giving you a hard time are they? You know you can tell me anything". 

Well, it's not that they've been antagonizing him. In fact some people have gotten a bit too friendly. The son of Hades frowns, "Well it's been annoying but nobody's been bullying me or anything. People have just been so weird. Guys keep coming up to me and saying hi, they've been bothering me all morning". At this Reyna and Annabeth glances at Piper, who was very quiet throughout Nico's story. "And by the way", Nico narrows his eyes at the daughter of Aphrodite, "What in the depths of the underworld was that yesterday? Don't you people knock?"

Piper looks at him sheepishly, "I . . . Well, y'see . . . "

Before she could finish a satyr approaches their table, telling Nico that Chiron wanted to see him at the Big house. He was a bit confused as to what the old centaur could possibly want from him but he made his way to the big house to see what was up. 

* * *

"So it's because of me being an Omega that people are being weird?"

Chiron gives him a nod, "And I advise you to make sure you have all that you need for your omegan needs and also have another camper you trust to protect you." Nico just knits his brows in confusion. 

Chiron proceeds to go on a full monologue about omegas and male omegas and alphas and stuff

Nico kinda tuned most of those out to be honest and takes his leave, already heard all of this before from somewhere else. Something about alphas and being prone to heats at his age or something. It won't really be a problem, he thinks to himself. It's not like people would be into him. Scrawny, pale, gloomy, creepy. Yeah right. 

Though what surprises him is that people took this long to even realize. They should've taken one wiff of his scent and noticed. Not like he was particularly hiding it. He guesses maybe because of his condition after . . . All that happened. He's spent so long in a terribly unhealthy state that he was probably not emitting proper pheromones. Now that everything's settled down and his body has recuperated he should smell---

Oh

It was Piper wasn't it? When she barged in yesterday. She probably smelled his scent and saw his . . . 

Nico has some choice words for the daughter of Aphrodite.

The children of that stupid love goddess, Nico swears . . . 

Anyway, so what was his schedule for the week? Hazel was gonna visit later this week. Leo and Calypso are out doing their lovey dovey couple stuff. Reyna, Annabeth and Piper are practically inseperable now. 

Guess he did say he was gonna be sparring partners with Jason, say he was gonna join Percy for some naval fighting practice and also promise to help around the infirmary with Will. 

Just him and three handsome alpha boys . . . 

Nico shakes his head. No it's fine. He shouldn't think weird things about his friends. They don't like him like that. And even if they did . . . 

No, it should be fine. Stop thinking about it.


End file.
